Freddy s Fazbear Pizza
by BaironFranchelo307
Summary: Esta historia esta en el tercer orden cronologico. Cuenta mi version de esta pizzeria Garantizado por Bairon
1. La pizzeria fraude

_**Recuerden que son nuestras teorías y esta historia ocupa el **__**tercer **__**orden cronológico y maldito Franchelo deja de ver a German y ponte a escribir una historia -.-**_

_Y Muchas gracias Shinoby Nehory apenas voy empezando con esto de las historias y mi amigo Franchelo también te da las gracias, aunque el no hizo nada xD_

Capítulo 1: La primera noche en la pizzería fraude

**1989**

**Alex** era un joven de 16 años, su familia se mudó a otro país para trabajos y se llevaron a sus hermanos. El dejo la escuela porque se le acabo el dinero que le dejaron sus padres y el tenía que buscar un trabajo para mantenerse.

Un día el tomo el periódico buscando un trabajo, no había ninguno disponible, pero para su sorpresa uno sí.

**Alex:** ¿Freddy´s Fazbear pizza? ¿Que no se llamaba antes Richard´s pizza o algo así?

**Alex **sabía que necesitaba el trabajo así que inmediatamente fue hacia el establecimiento. Él le pidió el trabajo al dueño, Fazbear. Fazbear le hizo demasiadas preguntas sobre sus habilidades sin ni siquiera preguntarle su edad y después le dijo que regresara a tales horas para su rutina de trabajo nocturno como guardia de seguridad.

**Alex **regreso a casa y en una mochila guardo bebidas energéticas y otras cosas que podría necesitar y entonces tomo una siesta.

Cuando despertó se fijó en la ahora y noto que aún tenía tiempo para prepararse un almuerzo.

El salió corriendo hacia la pizzería y cuando llego el señor le indico donde estaba su oficina.

**Alex** se sentó y vio una grabadora sonando, el la ignoro y simplemente no contesto. Echo un vistazo a la oficina y no podía evitar notar lo creepy de la oficina, estaba llena de telarañas y un montón de dibujos que para los niños puede ser gracioso pero para un adulto tal vez no tanto. Vio que había una tableta sobre el escritorio y la tomo.

**Alex:** ¿Cómo se quitan las cámaras y abro el internet?

**Alex** se dio por vencido y comenzó a chequear las cámaras. Se quedaba viendo a los animatronicos y recordando un pequeño suceso hace un tiempo.

Olvidando las cámaras vio el reloj y era apenas la 1 AM, él se sentía aburrido y en especial porque tiene que estar 5 horas allí por una mendiga diminuta paga. Él se quedó dormido pero poco después escucho unos pasos muy pesados, levantando la cabeza con sueño vio que había un interruptor para cerrar la puerta y uno para la luz en los dos lados. Él se levantó pensando que ya había terminado su rutina y venia el jefe. Encendió la luz derecha y no había nadie, entonces encendió la izquierda y se encontraba…

El conejo animatronico purpura **Bonnie **se le quedaba mirando al guardia, el cual se sorprendió e inmediatamente cerró la puerta, checo la hora y eran las 5 AM

**Alex: **El señor **Fazbear** me dijo que mi jornada terminaba a las 6 AM, que suerte que solo queda una hora.

De repente **Alex **se emocionó al escuchar la alarma del fin de la jornada. El no abrió la puerta hasta que llego el dueño tocando la puerta.

**Alex: **¡Esas cosas me querían matar!

**Fazbear: **No es cierto. Estos animatronicos no se mueven en toda la noche

**Alex: **Pe-pero…

**Fazbear: **¿No crees que estas muy grande para eso? Bueno ya deberías irte a casa

**Alex: **O-ok

**Alex **se va

**Fazbear: **Debo hacerle creer que está teniendo alucinaciones, así no renunciara

**_Fin del capitulo_**

**_Me gustaría que me apoyaran en los reviews_**


	2. Alucinaciones que son realidad

Capitulo 2: Alucinaciones que son realidad

**Alex** no podía dejar de pensar mientras dormida si lo que vio era realidad, y como nunca reviso en las cámaras si el animatronico se movió comenzó a creer que solo alucinaba.

Cuando **Alex **regreso en la noche a su trabajo fue directamente a la oficina a sacar un termo con café. Se lo tomo todo de golpe y se mantuvo viendo las cámaras. Había algo que no vio la noche pasada y era un porcentaje de energía.

**Alex: **¿Así que las puertas le gastan la energía? y supongo que también las luces.

Eran la 1 AM cuando **Chica** ya no estaba. A **Alex** le recorrió un gran escalofrió al ver como las cámaras se distorsionaban, poco después se arreglaron y se puso a buscar a **Chica**, ella estaba en la sala principal donde había muchas mesas. Volvió a ver si Bonnie estaba en su lugar y, también se movió.

**Alex** se sentía muy preocupado porque los dos se habían movido aunque no dejaba de pensar si era real o no. Eran ya las 3 AM cuando **Bonnie** y **Chica** ya estaban en los pasillos laterales, muy cerca de la puerta. **Alex **no cerraba aun las puertas por miedo a que se gaste la batería, a pesar de que aún quedaba un 65%. El dejo la tableta apagada y solo encendería las luces cuando escuchara pasos. Un buen rato después se escucharon unos fuertes pasos a los dos lados. **Alex **no se decidió y prendió la izquierda y estaba **Bonnie**, entonces le cerró la puerta pero cuando ya iba a cerrar la derecha **Chica **ya estaba dentro de la oficina.

**Alex **estaba paralizado mientras veía como **Chica **se acercaba lentamente, **Alex **solo cerró los ojos y espero su muerte. El sentía como era levantado y llevado hacia algún lugar, el aun así no abría los ojos. Hasta que sonó la alarma del fin de la jornada. El cayo al suelo del pasillo derecho y cuando levanto la cabeza y abrió los ojos vio al seño-

**Fazbear: **¿Qué haces ahí tirado en el suelo campeón?

Señor **Fazbear,** hágame el favor de no volver a interrumpirme mientras narro

**Alex: **Eh,(inventare algo de cualquier forma no me va a creer) un animatronico me cargo hasta acá (Muy inteligente **Alex**)

**Fazbear:** Eso déjaselo a los niños eeeeh, nunca te pregunte tu nombre

**Alex: **(el jefe más responsable del mundo)** Alex**, me llamo **Alex**

**Fazbear: **Muy bien **Alex, **nos vemos mañana

**Alex** se fue a su casa a idear un plan para desmentir la pizzería. No durmió tratando de encontrar una forma pero lo que el necesitaba era la ayuda de alguien, alguien que pueda creerle sobre los animatronicos y pueda ayudarle. El sabía quién era ese alguien, aunqueeeee, no será fácil tratar con esa persona.

**Alex** estaba dispuesto a tener de su ayuda, así que cuando ya era de día se fue hacia una casa al norte

**FIN** y ¡feliz año nuevo a todos YAY todos reciben pizza de toy chica! ¡Y tendrán una fiesta el domingo! (si es que saben porque en domingo) y tratare de hacer un poco mas largas las historias de hoy en adelante


	3. Un compañero fuera de control

**_No he podido subir historias porque me robaron la computadora, en mi casa, a mano armada (creo que de juguete xD) y ahora estoy en otra casa de viaje escribiendo en la computadora que por suerte tienen_**

**_Ahora si voy a regresar temporalmente a esto de las historias _**

Capítulo 3: Un compañero fuera de control

_*Toc Toc Toc*_

**?:** ¿Quién es?

**Alex: **La vieja innes

**?: **Y que qui-, ¿eres tu **Alex ** verdad?

**Alex: **Si **Jim **abre la puerta

**Jim: **Esta bien amigo que necesitas

**Alex: **Que bueno que te tomaste tus pastillas

**Jim: **Seh

Entonces **Alex **le conto a **Jim **sobre los animatronicos y le dijo que si podía ayudarle

**Alex: **Entonces nos vemos en la noche

**Jim: **Okey

Al anochecer **Alex **estaba afuera de la pizzería esperando a **Jim **para que lo ayude a examinar a los animatronicos

**Alex: **Hasta que llegaste ya van a ser las 12 AM y los animatronicos se mueven a esa hora

**Jim: **Ok pasare a examinarlos

**Jim **veía a los animatronicos especialmente en la parte da la cabeza, veía su estructura y tamaño

**Alex: **12 AM **Jim **tenemos que irnos a la oficina

**Jim: **Espera un momento…

**Alex: Jim **no hay tiempo en cualquier momento un animatronico podría-

El animatronico **Bonnie **voltea a ver a **Jim **y se acerca a él, por lo que **Jim **y **Alex **salieron corriendo hacia la oficina. Cuando llegaron a la oficina cerraron las dos puertas y **Alex **abrió la tableta para ver en donde estaba **Bonnie.**

**Alex: **Él se dirige hacia acá por el pasillo del este, abre la puerta izquierda

**Jim: **Bien. Oye, no sabía que tenían las cámaras en una tableta, imagine que tendrían varias pantallas o algo así.

**Alex: **Seh, al principio imagine que sería una tableta normal pero no venia con internet ni nada de eso.

_*Se escucha una risa distorsionada desde las cámaras*_

**Jim: **Qu-quee fue eso

**Alex: **V-voy a revisar

Cuando **Alex **reviso las camaras se veian los ojos de **Freddy **en la oscuridad de la sala de fiestas.

**Alex: **(No imagine que freddy se moviera, como nunca lo veo activo)

_*__**Jim **__enciende la luz de la derecha y aparece __**Bonnie **__en la puerta derecha__*****_

**Jim: **emm- **A-Alex**

**Alex: **Que quiere-, CIERRA LA PUERTA

Cuando **Jim **cierra la puerta cae la mano de **Bonnie **en el suelo de la oficina

**Alex: Chica **y **Freddy **están en la sala de fiesta solo espera que **Bonnie **se vaya para que cierres la puer-

_*Screeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam*_

**Foxy **aparece asomado por la puerta izquierda, gritando hacia los guardias. Entonces **Jim **abre la puerta derecha y sale corriendo fuera de la oficina. Y **Alex **lo sigue mientras que **Foxy **también va tras ellos.

**Jim **entra a los baños y cuando **Alex **entra **Jim **esta tapándose la cara con las manos

**Jim: **Sal de aquí

**Alex: **Se paso el efecto de las tabletas verdad

**Jim: **Si, mejor quédate aquí, voy a salir

**Alex: **Que vas a hacer

**Jim: **…..

Cuando **Alex **abre la puerta del baño mira a **Foxy **sin brazos, a **Bonnie **sin sus orejas ni una pierna, a **Chica **sin piernas, pero **Freddy** es el único que sigue sin un solo rasguño

**Alex: **Que demo-

**Fazbear: **QUE DEMONIOS, **ALEX, **ehem, podrias explicarle que le paso a mis caros animatronicos

**Alex: **Em, puedo explicarlo-, no en realidad no puedo explicarlo

**Fazbear: **Largo de aquí, ya pensare en algo

**Alex: **E-esta bien (debo buscar a **Jim **rápido, no puedo creer que haya sido tan extremo lo que le hizo el solo a todos los animatronicos, de seguro el se escapo)

**_Fin (del capitulo)_**

**_Es difícil concentrarse cuando tienes 2 hermanos que no te dejan en paz ni siquiera por un segundo. Así que tendré que escribir las historias por la noche…_**


	4. Solo un problema ¿o no?

Capítulo 4: Solo un problema ¿o no?

**Alex **sale de su casa para revisar su correo (no el electrónico), cuando lo abre encuentra tres máscaras, una de **Freddy**, otra de **Bonnie **y una de **Chica. **

**Alex: **de parte deeee… ¿**Jim**? Así que para eso quería examinar a los animatronicos, mmm… y viene con una nota:

_"__**Alex**__, te he dejado estas mascaras para que las uses y los animatronicos no te reconozcan, te deje tres porque no sabía cuál ibas a querer, si preguntas por mí, emm, estoy bien, nos vemos pronto"_

_Jim_

**Alex: **Pe-pero, si me debe la destrucción de los animatronicos de **Fazbear**, bueno creo que me llevare las tres mascaras.

**Alex **se va hacia la pizzería con las máscaras en su mochila, cuando llega, ve a **Fazbear **a la distancia y él se le acerca con una mirada seria

**Fazbear: Alex**, no te preocupes por pagarme lo de los animatronicos ni tampoco te preocupes en explicármelo, tu paga se verá seriamente reducida por un buen tiempo. Ahora sigue trabajando y hazme el favor de no destruir a **Freddy**.

**Alex: **Ok

**Alex **se dirige a la oficina a sacar las máscaras y ponerlas en la mesa de la oficina

Él se siente más relajado ahora que solo debe de preocuparse de **Freddy**, así que podrá tomarse las cosas con más tranquilidad. El revisa las cámaras y en el Backstage están todos los animatronicos (a excepción de **Freddy**) Tirados en el suelo. Pero… **Foxy **se está levantando, solo con sus piernas y con la mandíbula abierta camina fuera del Backstage y va hacia pirate´s cove y se mete entre las cortinas. Se vuelve a escuchar una risa distorsionada. **Freddy **se ha movido hacia los baños. **Alex **ignora esto porque está más concentrado en saber porque se mueven los animatronicos destruidos.

**Foxy **sale de las cortinas y corre hacia la oficina del guardia. **Alex** al notar esto cierra la puerta derecha evitando que entren. Se escuchan golpes en la puerta para que después **Foxy **aparezca en la ventana que esta a un lado de la puerta

**Alex: **(¿Porque **Foxy **se mueve?)

**Alex **revisa si **Bonnie **y **Chica **están en Backstage, pero también se han movido. **Bonnie **estaba en la sala de fiestas y **Chica **en los baños. Pero **Freddy **también se había movido y estaba en la esquina del pasillo derecho y a punto de entrar a la-

**Alex **estaba paralizado viendo al animatronico frente a el, a penas alcanzo a ponerse una máscara, la de **Bonnie **pero se sorprendió mas cuando el animatronico le hablo.

**Freddy: **¿Me tienes miedo?

**Alex: **Nnngh-ngh-ngh-nnn (si así suena alguien cuando está paralizado)

**Alex **no dudo en preguntar lo que más merodeaba por su mente

**Alex: **Co-como sobreviste, digo, cuando los animatronicos fueron atacados

**Freddy: **¿Ese amigo tuyo? Me deshice de él.

**Alex: **¿Cómo?

**Freddy: **Solo te digo que está bien de salud, física por supuesto porque mental se nota que no tiene al atreverse a enfrentarse a mí de esa forma.

**Alex: **¿Que eres?

De repente se escucha la alarma del fin de la jornada sonar

**Freddy: **Nos vemos, a esta hora no debería de estar aquí

**Fazbear: **Oye, he tenido unos problemas con la clientela por la falta de animatronicos. Solo vete, hasta estoy pensando en que mañana sea tu ultimo día aquí

**Alex: **(¿No es un sueño verdad?) Está bien, muchas gracias

**Fazbear: **¿Gracias? ¿Porque?

**Alex: **Por nada, adiós

**Alex: **Espera…. ¡OLVIDE LAS MASCARAS! Y **Fazbear **no esta de mucho humor y necesito el dinero en serio, como no tengo dinero me tengo que comer las sobras de pizza de la mesa.

**_Fin (deeeeeeeeeeel capitulo)_**

**_Les deseo suerte a todos y que no los mate Foxy en el FNAF 2_**

**_Nos vemos_**


End file.
